


Things Dead, Things Gone

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [126]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Sigrun and Brosca, my hopes are with the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Dead, Things Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364474) by [Maybethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings). 



“She wrote all that?” Sigrun let out a low, appreciative whistle. “The surface did her some good.”

“But you knew her?” Gerod asked, more persistently. “You wouldn’t happen to know where she has gone?”

“Sorry.” The dwarf leaned back on her heels, studying the book in her hands. “Last I heard, she’d gotten mixed up in some important Provings and shanked Beraht. After that Dust Town wasn’t the best place to be, for a while. I went to the Legion after that.”

“Ah, then she is still lost.” Gerod passed a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “To the Wardens, she’s as good as dead.”

“Dead people can do a lot of things,” said Sigrun with a gleam in her eye. “I wouldn’t write that girl off just yet.”


End file.
